A Wolf's Heart
by Qatari-Penguin
Summary: ...This should be plain obvious...Just a one-shot reflection on Kouga's relationship with Ayame.


Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be here writing it. Enough said.

* * *

**A Wolf's Heart:**

It was dark and cold the night he found her, cowering in the snow at a merciless demon's feet. Even then she was beautiful, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears and her red hair creating a sharp contrast with her white furs and the frigid land around her. He wouldn't have known her but for the necklace she wore; she still wore it now, as a memory. As she pleaded for the demon to let her go he heard her voice for the first time, a soft and sweet melody to his ears. There was nothing he could do but help her.

Kouga smiled as he felt Ayame shift in her sleep beside him. He'd saved her and taken her with him, and here they were, years later, sharing the same bed. The young wolf demon child he'd saved had grown into a gorgeous lady demon, perfect in all aspects, loving in every way. She was the perfect mate for a warrior like himself, and would be the perfect mother to his children. Kouga knew that wasn't far off. He'd been discussing it with her just that night before they'd drifted off to sleep.

Kouga fingered the necklace around his mate's neck, careful not to wake her. She'd worn it as long as he could remember. Whenever he asked why she would just shake her head. She was as puzzling as she was pretty and he liked that about her, even if sometimes it didn't make sense. Ever so gently he ran his fingers down her cheek, knowing even that would probably be enough to wake her and have her snap at him like she always did when he woke her up. None of it was ever serious, just a way of showing her affection as she playfully kicked him out of bed, threatening to make him sleep with the wolves.

Ayame's green eyes fluttered open and she regarded Kouga for a moment before closing them again, just to hear his reaction. Truth be told, she was already awake, the shuffling of the wolves outside and the running of the waterfall having woke her earlier. Kouga didn't know that of course, and she pretended to ignore him as she rolled over and faked falling back asleep. Kouga tolerated that just for a moment before he rolled her back toward him with his shoulder and kissed her.

"Why do you always insist on waking me several hours before dawn?" Ayame asked playfully as she snuggled against Kouga's chest, allowing his arms to slip down around her waist. She hoped her comment would get a rise out of him and he would get irritated. Then he would kiss her passionately and expect her to submit, which she would, and that would be enough to calm him down again. Kouga was very predictable when it came to love.

"I was thinking," he whispered into her hair, "about the time I first met you. It was snowing." Both demons looked outside, where a thick blanket of snow covered Kouga's territory. A few snowflakes were still falling in the darkness, like small comets amidst a dark velvet sky.

"It's so pretty," Ayame whispered, and felt Kouga nuzzle her hair in response. She watched the snow fall for a moment, entranced by the different swirling patterns as the snowflakes plummeted boldly to earth, the first snowfall of the season. This snow marked the start of winter for the demon tribe, her favorite time of year. That's when fires were lit throughout the caves and the demons abandoned their usual chores for more enjoyable ones; singing, roasting fish and other meats, and even the occasional demon daring enough to try and play on the frozen lake. So far she was the only one who could do it successfully without falling through the thin ice.

Kouga was only slightly interested in the snow. He felt embarrassed now that he'd awoken her without any true purpose except to keep him company, and she could do that asleep. Her body next to his was enough to prevent him from getting lonely. Ever so softly Kouga ran his hand down her chest, allowing his fingers to feel her curves as he caressed her body. Ayame giggled as Kouga's hand came to rest on her stomach and she tilted her head back and kissed him. Her lips drew from Kouga a new sense of purpose and he returned her kiss with his own, gently at first, then stronger as his desire began to spark. His hands wove into her hair as she rolled into him, pulling her body as close as he could to his.

Their lips parted briefly and Ayame pressed her fingers to Kouga's lips to stop him from continuing. He looked disappointed but obediently backed down, his head resting on her own. Neither demon spoke for a while, just sitting and enjoying each other's company. Kouga got the impression Ayame wanted to say something, but she didn't mention it and he didn't mind. He was already starting to feel drowsy and he closed his eyes, allowing Ayame's presence beside him to lure him into a light sleep. She whispering something to him, something he'd known for a long time.

"I love you Kouga."

* * *

I feel really lame because this is so short. But it came to me spur of the moment and I had to do something! (shrugs) Whatever. It is lame though... 


End file.
